Del crepúsculo al alba
by chibi yoruichi
Summary: Al anochecer unos ojos violetas otean el infinito, perdidos en las gotas de lluvia que caen del cielo. Mientras tanto otros del color de un bello rubí le recuerdan la mejor noche de sus vidas.OneShot,GojyoSanzo,Lemon


**Hola!**

**Lo primero de todo agradecer las reviews de la última historia de Saiyuki que colgué "Dolor y esperanza", lady-gojyo, Holic, y gilrael, muchas gracias a las tres, me alegra saber que os gustó aunq fuera "algo" triste, es q eso de matar a mi personaje favorito ya lo he hecho otra vez, ejem, me gusta verlos sufrir y si a veces hay q llevarlo un poquito más lejos pues tampoco me importa, jeje, aunq después siempre les doy una recompensa ;)**

**Espero que os guste, aunq sea algo subidita de tono, y que dejéis vuestros comentarios, me harían muy feliz :D**

* * *

**Del crepúsculo al alba**

o

o

o  


La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación, la luz de la Luna era la única invitada. El silencio convertía la pequeña estancia en un lugar lúgubre y tenebroso, el humo se extendía por el techo, invadiendo toda la sala.

Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, un solitario rubio terminaba su décimo cigarrillo. Desde que las luces del día habían abandonado la ciudad, él había estado sentado allí. Sus preciosos ojos violetas reflejaron la tenue luz roja al dar la última calada. El cigarrillo fue a encontrarse junto con el resto al cenicero, siendo aplastado con fuerza contra él. Su mirada regresó a la ventana, a la lluvia que caía sin cesar, a los charcos que se habían formado, a las ondas que en estos vagaban, a las solitarias calles, al ruidoso escenario. Las gotas caían al suelo, se rompían contra las baldosas provocando junto a los truenos un ensordecedor espectáculo. Sin embargo, el estático rubio sentía un silencio abrumador, todo aquel alboroto sólo hacía que en sus oídos resonase más y más el silencio de la habitación y de las calles vacías.

Hacía horas que todos dormían, excepto él y aquel pelirrojo que se había ido en busca de acción. Desde que había empezado a diluviar sus deseos de soledad habían crecido, mas sus esperanzas de estar solo se diluían junto con la lluvia, bajo la tormenta el pelirrojo se daría por vencido mucho antes y algo le decía que aquel descerebrado iría a su habitación.

Un relámpago iluminó la pequeña sala, mostrando la pálida figura sentada, apoyada una mano en su pierna flexionada, caída y lánguida la otra sobre su regazo. Como si de una aparición se tratara, la luz blanca de la descarga había traído consigo a un hombre alto con pelo largo y rojo, empapado hasta los pies y con una bolsa en la mano.

-Brrr, llueve un poco¿eh, Sanzo?- sonriente se acercó hasta una mesa que había en el centro de la habitación y dejó sobre ella la bolsa.

El aludido ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. Siguió con la vista fija en algún punto de la casa de enfrente, ignorando por completo al visitante.

-He traído algo para calentarnos. Vamos ven aquí.-se sentó en una de las sillas y sacó una botella y dos vasos de la bolsa.

Sanzo miró de reojo al recién llegado y frunció los labios con fastidio. Una vez que se había sentado ya no habría manera de echarlo, así que optó por levantarse y acabarse lo más pronto posible aquella botella para volver a su deseada soledad.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante la decisión de su amigo.

-Toma.-acercó un vaso y lo llenó hasta arriba, después hizo lo mismo con otro y dejó la botella a su lado. –Por nosotros.-dijo alzando el vaso.

Sanzo lo miró y suspiró cansado, levantó el vaso y lo chocó con desgana contra el otro, bebiéndoselo de un trago al terminar el brindis.

-Wo, así que esas tenemos Sanzo-sama. –imitando su gesto, tragó todo el licor de una vez.- Ahora que pareces un poco tranquilo quería hablar contigo.-su mirada fija en el vaso vacío, sin querer mirar al otro hombre.

El monje levantó su vista y vio cómo las gotas de agua resbalaban por los mechones de pelo rojo. Instintivamente fue a coger uno de esos mechones, pero a mitad de camino se dio cuenta y retrocedió.

-Gojyo…No quiero hablar.

El pelirrojo levantó su mirada hasta posarla en el rubio, ahora era él quien miraba el vaso, incapaz de enfrentarse con el otro, y ruborizado por su descuidado gesto.

-¿Por qué? El otro día ni me dejaste. Hoy he salido para pensar todo esto, y para prepararme el discurso y¿ni siquiera me vas a dejar decir nada? No he ido a ningún burdel, he estado pensando en ti, y…

-Cállate ya. No vas a decir nada, porque no hay nada que decir, cada uno ya dijo lo que pensaba.

Gojyo agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Siento lo que te dije. No pretendía…

-¡Que te calles! Ahora ya da igual, no hay nada más que decir. ¿Está claro?

Los dos pares de ojos se encontraron, se lanzaban miradas duras y furiosas.

-No. Yo no dije todo porque igual que hoy, me mandaste callar.

-Mira, lo que pasó fue un error, y por eso no voy a dejar que me digas más tonterías. Estábamos borrachos y punto.

-JA. Tú sabes igual que yo que no nos ponemos borrachos por dos simples copas. Tú también querías que pasara.

** O**

**O **

** FLASHBACK**

**O**

**O **

En la barra del bar, Gojyo intentaba ligar con una rubia. Después de casi una hora hablando con ella, se atrevió a preguntarle.

-¿Te apetece ir a un lugar más privado?

La chica rió tímidamente y asintió. La sonrisa del pelirrojo duró poco, porque Sanzo llegó en ese momento al bar y dirigiéndose a su lado dijo:

-Hoy me parece que no.-se volvió hacia la muchacha y le espetó- así que vete buscando otro cliente.

Con lágrimas en los ojos la chica salió corriendo y se fue del bar.

-Pero¿qué coño te pasa, maldito monje de mierda? Ya estaba en el bote.- Gojyo miraba al monje con la cara roja de ira.

Sanzo lo miró y con la voz calmada le contestó:

-Mañana hay que madrugar y no tengo ganas ni tiempo de esperarte. Así que esta noche ahórranos tus ligues.-se giró al camarero y pidió una copa.

-Eres…-el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza resignado y gritó de mala manera. -¡Ponme otra!

Después de varias horas bebiendo, ambos se dirigieron a la posada. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Sanzo, éste se volvió y le dijo a Gojyo con los ojos un poco vidriosos:

-Adiós.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Gojyo la sujetó con la mano.

-Espera espera.- Sanzo se giró y miró al otro. Gojyo puso una de sus mejores sonrisas.- ¿No me invitas a entrar?-

Sanzo arqueó una ceja y miró de arriba abajo al pelirrojo. Después de un exhaustivo repaso le contestó:

-No.

Se volvió y entró por fin a su habitación dejando a Gojyo en la puerta.

-Pero…me has dejado la puerta abierta. ¿Quiere decir eso algo?

Sanzo, sin contestarle, entró al baño de su habitación y el cabo de un minuto se oyó el agua de la ducha correr.

Gojyo sonrió y pasó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de él. Lentamente dirigió sus pasos hasta el baño. La puerta estaba entornada, y por la rendija se veía la bañera. Sanzo estaba de espaldas, el agua corría por su cuerpo y sus brazos se apoyaban en la pared, dejando que el agua cayera en su cabeza. Gojyo, sin poder contenerse más, abrió la puerta y entró en aquel santuario, tenía que adorar a aquel dios rubio, su piel de mármol, su pelo de oro, sus brazos perfectamente cincelados, sus piernas perfectas.

En un segundo su ropa estaba tirada junto a la de Sanzo en el suelo. Su corazón latía desbocado y su cuerpo desprendía un calor asfixiante, quería meterse en esa bañera, necesitaba hacerlo y saciar ese calor que lo consumía.

Sanzo tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cómo el agua recorría su cuerpo. Sonrió un poco al oír la puerta abrirse, y oyó satisfecho cómo la ropa del pelirrojo caía al suelo. De pronto un escalofrío le hizo estremecerse; ahora, junto con el agua, dos manos recorrían su cuerpo, acompañando en su camino a las rebeldes gotas. Desde su cuello, bajando delicadamente por sus hombros, rozando salvajemente su espalda, acariciando sus glúteos. Ahora el recorrido de las manos era distinto al de las gotas, deliberadamente se habían desviado y en lugar de seguir por sus piernas, se adelantaban y contorneaban la cintura de Sanzo. Mimaban su abdomen, y poco a poco bajaban hasta quedarse coqueteando con el vello que subía de su entrepierna. Un sonido ronco escapó de la garganta del rubio. Las manos siguieron su travieso juego, sin concederle al rubio su deseo. Sanzo, ansioso y desesperado, retiró una mano de la pared y apretó con fuerza el cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el suyo, sonriendo al notar la misma necesidad en el cuerpo del otro.

Ante el movimiento de Sanzo, Gojyo no se demoró más y dejó que una de sus manos ascendiera para acariciar su pecho y la otra descendió hasta la dura entrepierna del rubio. Sin compasión comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, obligando a Sanzo a soltar un ronco gemido. La mano de Sanzo abandonó la cadera de su compañero y bajó hasta su duro miembro, lo acarició y lo acercó hasta su entrada, indicándole a Gojyo que siguiera.

Gojyo, sin parar de masturbarlo, acercó su otra mano hasta las nalgas de Sanzo, las apretó con fuerza, dejando su marca en ellas y con la ayuda del monje se colocó en su entrada. Antes de introducirse, besó a Sanzo en el cuello, acarició su cuerpo con pasión y sin poder contenerse más, fue metiendo poco a poco su miembro en Sanzo, sin introducirse completamente al principio, para que se acostumbrara. Entraba y salía lentamente, para cada vez, introducirse más, hasta que por fin, estuvo dentro del todo. Sentir a Sanzo rodeándolo, apretando su miembro y haciéndolo disfrutar lo llenaba de alegría y un profundo deseo surgió en él. Comenzó a moverse, un ritmo lento, delicado, ahora masturbaba a Sanzo lentamente, acorde con sus embestidas. Gemidos largos y desesperados salían de la boca del rubio, Gojyo se mordía los labios consumido por el placer, su cuerpo deseaba aumentar el ritmo, terminar con esta tortura, pero su corazón suspiraba por prolongar aquello indefinidamente, que aquel goce no acabara nunca, pero el cuerpo le ganó al corazón y sus embates aumentaron en velocidad, entrando y saliendo de Sanzo sin poder contenerse, su mano también aumentó el ritmo. Sanzo había llevado otra vez su mano a la pared, y se sujetaba con fuerza, disfrutando de las acometidas del pelirrojo y de su maestría al masturbarlo. Sentía el fuego en su interior, sentía aquellas llamas que lo consumían.

-Gojyo…ya…Gojyo…voy a…

Oír la voz entrecortada de Sanzo, su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el suyo, hacía que su placer creciese. Gojyo aumentó el ritmo, arremetidas violentas, apretó más a Sanzo contra él, acariciaba con rudeza su miembro, notaba cómo palpitaba bajo su mano.

-Gojyo…

Su cuerpo se tensó, y Gojyo pudo sentir cómo se apretaba aún más contra su miembro, sintiendo su orgasmo, dio las últimas embestidas y se descargó dentro de Sanzo con un ruidoso gemido, mientras, sentía en su mano el caliente líquido derramado por el rubio.

La cabeza del pelirrojo reposó en la espalda del otro, recobrando el aliento. Retiró la mano y acarició su pecho. Sanzo respiraba agitado, las piernas le flaqueaban, y sentía su cuerpo palpitante. Gojyo levantó la cabeza y se retiró hacia atrás, saliendo de Sanzo lentamente. El rubio seguía apoyado en la pared, pero al notar el movimiento del otro, dejó que sus rodillas se doblasen y cayó en la bañera. Gojyo sonrió y se agachó al lado de Sanzo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, mientras daba pequeños besos a la piel blanca.

-Sanzo…

-Hm

-¿Te parece si vamos a la cama? Me gustaría dormir contigo.

Sanzo abrió los ojos de repente y giró la cabeza. Vio aquella cara que lo miraba sonriendo, adornada por mechones de pelo que dejaban caer pequeñas gotas sobre ellos, sin poder contenerse agarró uno de esos mechones, y con cuidado lo apartó de la cara de Gojyo. Aquel hombre quería dormir con él, quería compartir el resto de noche con él, abrazarlo igual que ahora. Sin poder evitarlo sus cuerpos se acercaron más, sus bocas se adelantaron y sus labios se encontraron para besarse con dulzura, abandonando ya el deseo y el desenfreno de antes, sólo compartiendo un beso suave y cariñoso.

Su corazón casi le juega una mala pasada y su boca casi admite al pelirrojo en su lecho, pero sus pensamientos corrieron como el viento y se adelantaron a sus sentimientos, apoderándose de su boca y dejando que pronunciara aquella palabra.

-No.

Gojyo se separó un poco de Sanzo para mirarlo mejor y preguntó desconcertado:

-¿Qué?

Sanzo se colocó su máscara de frialdad y se levantó. Salió de la bañera como alma que lleva el diablo y se colocó una toalla en la cintura.

-Fuera de mi habitación, maldito pervertido. Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme. ¡FUERA!

Los ojos de Gojyo se abrieron con sorpresa, su corazón casi paralizado por el repentino cambio del monje.

-Pero Sanzo¿qué te pasa?

-He dicho que te vayas de aquí, la próxima vez que lo diga será con una bala en tu cabeza.

Gojyo se levantó de la bañera y se vistió. Salió a la habitación y antes de marcharse se giró para mirar al rubio.

-No entiendo cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo.

Después del portazo todo quedó en silencio.

**O**

**O **

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**O**

**O **

-¡No!-Sanzo se levantó con violencia de la silla y miró colérico al pelirrojo.

Gojyo imitó al monje, y se levantó.

-Claro que querías y te gustó, pero te entró miedo y me echaste de allí como a un perro.

-¡Como lo que eres! Lárgate de aquí y piérdete con tus furcias, a mí no vuelvas a buscarme.

Gojyo no contestó, su mirada reflejaba su profunda decepción.

-¿Sabes? No he parado de pensar en lo que pasó, y me he dado cuenta de que fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, estar contigo. Me di cuenta de que te necesitaba a mi lado, esa noche hubiera dado cualquier cosa por dormir contigo.-su voz subió repentinamente de tono.- Pero quieres que me vaya con una puta¿no? Pues vale.

Se dio la vuelta y como había hecho días atrás, cerró la puerta con furia, dejando a Sanzo sólo con sus pensamientos.

El rubio lleno de ira cogió un vaso y lo lanzó contra la puerta, estampándolo con furia y llenando la habitación de cristales.

-¡IMBÉCIL!

Sanzo se sentó abatido en la silla y apoyó su cabeza en una mano.

-Yo…también he pensado en ti.

Gojyo recorría las calles casi corriendo, ni siquiera veía por dónde iba, pisaba los charcos con fuerza, mientras apretaba los puños hasta casi hacer sangrar sus palmas.

-Idiota. ¡Sanzo, eres idiota!

La lluvia caía ahora más débil, su ropa pesaba tres veces más y se pegaba a su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar de frío. Llegó hasta una esquina y torció, miró al frente y detuvo sus pasos.

Sanzo estaba delante, con la respiración agitada por la carrera, su túnica mojada caía pesadamente sobre él, sus sandalias de nada servían ante la lluvia y sus pies estaban empapados. El pelo le caía sobre la cara, las gotas rodaban por sus mejillas y caían a su cuello, jugueteaban en sus labios, rozándolos y cayendo más tarde al suelo. Su delgado cuerpo tiritaba de frío, apretaba los dientes en un intento de evitar que castañetearan, pero al empezar a hablar su boca tembló:

-Yo…quiero dormir contigo.-sus ojos miraban suplicantes los del pelirrojo. La voz era un susurro agitado, apenas audible ante las gotas que les brindaba aquel cielo.

Gojyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Que siento lo que dije, y lo que he dicho. ¿Quieres dormir esta noche conmigo?-su voz sonaba más débil de lo normal, se notaba insegura, y sus ojos cayeron hasta el suelo, incapaces de sostener la mirada del otro por más tiempo.

Los ojos de Gojyo se entornaron cálidamente, y en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa. Se puso otra vez en movimiento y se acercó al rubio. Con una mano lo cogió de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Sí.

Bajo la lluvia un beso cerró su pacto silencioso. Ninguno pronunció aquellas palabras que sentían, pero el beso expresó todos sus sentimientos.

De pronto la claridad fue inundando poco a poco las calles, se giraron y contemplaron cómo los rayos comenzaban a iluminarlo todo, y un precioso arcoíris se formó en el horizonte, la lluvia hacía cesado.

-Volvamos, ya está amaneciendo.

Gojyo, con una mano en la espalda de Sanzo, lo instó a andar, y con los primeros rayos del sol, los dos se encaminaron hacia la posada, donde les aguardaba la cálida cama y unos brazos en los que arroparse.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece? Dejad vuestas opiniones :D**


End file.
